


A Taste for the Classics

by Bunnywest



Series: Bunny's Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: When John sees Stiles and Peter spending time together, he draws certain conclusions.Very, very wrong conclusions.





	A Taste for the Classics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/gifts).



> There's [this](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/181733717268/QeWJwMXD) gifset on Tumblr of the Sheriff threatening Peter, asking if he's sleeping with his son.  
> Someone suggested to DiscontentedWinter that maybe Peter's really interested in the Sheriff.  
> This happened.

“Coffee?”

Stiles stares at the cup being offered to him, then at the man holding it.

“Why?” It seems the most obvious question.

Peter slides into the seat across from Stiles and makes himself comfortable in the booth. “Because as a poor student the rule is never turn down free food or drinks? And I wanted to talk to you.”

Stiles eyes the cup suspiciously, takes a sniff, and decides what the hell, it’s not like Peter’s going to poison him in the middle of Belle’s Diner. He accepts the cup with a nod. “What did you want, Peter?” he asks, after he’s drained half the cup.

“I wanted to talk about dating.”

Stiles sets the cup down with a bang. “Nuh uh. Nope. No way. I mean I’m flattered and all, but you’re ancient.”

Peter rolls his eyes so hard that Stiles thinks you could probably see the whites from space. “Not you, idiot. As much as I admit you’re a pretty young thing, I prefer my men with a few more miles on the clock. No, it’s your father I’m thinking of. I want to seduce him.”

Stiles blinks, shakes his head, blinks again, but no, he’s not hallucinating. Peter’s still sitting there, still talking about his father, and oh god, he’s talking about his _thighs_ , now. “There’s a certain thickness to them that’s incredibly arousing, and I won’t deny it, I’d love to know what’s between them. But I need your help getting there.”

“No!” Stiles squawks, waving his hands madly in a frantic “no deal” gesture. “There’s nothing between my father’s thighs! Nothing! It’s my dad! He’s a Ken doll!”

Peter sighs, and rolls his eyes again, and really, Stiles is amazed the damned things don’t pop out of Peter’s head and bounce across the table. ”Don’t be an infant, Stiles. I just want to know what your father likes. What music does he listen to? What’s his favorite restaurant? Things like that.”

Stiles stops hyperventilating long enough to listen and okay, that sounds incredibly….reasonable. “You’re not going to do the wolfy claw necky mind control thing on him?”

Peter hums for a moment. “Well, no. Not unless he asks me to. Does he have a thing for claws, do you know?  Or any other kinks you know about? Because I definitely want to hear about those.”

“Oh my god, no! He has NO kinks! None! Ken doll! Just, stop talking now, okay?” Stiles leans over and puts his palm across Peter’s mouth in an effort to shut him up.

Peter licks his hand.

Stiles makes a disgusted noise and pulls his palm away, and Peter grins at him. “So. What _does_ he like?”

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, Stiles agrees to help Peter out, for two reasons. One, Peter seems sincere, which in and of itself is rare enough, and secondly, his dad’s…well, his dad’s lonely. And maybe Stiles has seen his dad glance at Derek’s ass (and Peter’s but he’s not thinking about that right now) often enough to realize that his dad maybe kinda swings both ways a little.

So he goes out for coffee with Peter, and he tells him about how his dad loves those boring old westerns and documentaries on world war two, but hates any kind of cooking show with a passion, and is just confused by the MCU.

They go out to dinner a couple of times, so Peter can get Stiles’s opinion on whether his dad would like the food there, (great big yes to the steakhouse, definite no to the falafel place). Peter pays, and Stiles lets him, because student rule. And maybe Stiles enjoys it a little bit, grilling Peter over his intentions towards his dad, seeing this side of Peter, eager to please and soaking up the info Stiles feeds him. He thinks they might not be a _terrible_ match, if it comes to it.

Over the course of a couple of weeks, Peter picks his brains, until one night over dinner he gives a decisive nod. “Thank you, Stiles, you’ve been very helpful. I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Stiles tilts his head and observes Peter carefully. “You really, genuinely, like my old man, don’t you?”

Peter just smiles and says, “I’ve always liked you, Stiles. Your bull headedness, your quick thinking, your general ability to be an asshole when the occasion calls for it. And all the things I like the most about you, you got from your father. Your father’s First Edition Stilinski, and I’ve always loved the classics.”

“Huh. I thought you’d be all about the new, improved model,” Stiles muses.

Peter snorts. “That’s Derek. You do know he’s been circling your wagons for a while now, right? I think it’s only fair to tell you, since you’ve helped me out with this. You should ask him out, because John and I will be engaged before Derek makes a move, if you leave it up to him.”

Stiles thinks about that. “One, I totally knew Der was into me, and two, who says my dad will even say yes to dating you?”

Peter smiles, smooth and charming. “Please. I’m irresistible. Of course he will.”

And with that he stands from the table, proffering an arm to Stiles. “Let’s get you home, so you can call Derek and put him out of his misery.”

 

* * *

 

 

The last thing Stiles expects when he gets home is his father to be sitting on the porch swing with a shotgun in his lap. But there he is, looking distinctly unhappy. He glances out the car window, back at Peter, and back at his dad. He doesn’t know what this is, but it looks bad. He hesitates before opening the car door. As he does so, his father calls out “Hale! Get over here and face me like a man!”

Peter’s forehead creases with worry momentarily, before his expression smooths out and he slides out of the car, graceful as always. He walks towards John, and Stiles is more than a little concerned to see John train the gun on Peter. “Uh, Dad? What’s going on?”

“Quiet, Stiles. This is between me and Hale,” John says, eyes never leaving Peter.  “Hale, I’m going to ask you a question, and by god, the answer had better be no.”  Peter’s come to a stop in front of John, hands half in the air, looking distinctly nervous. Stiles can’t say he blames him. John fixes Peter with a glare, raises the barrel of the shotgun so it’s trained on Peter’s chest, and asks, “Are you sleeping with my teenage son?”

The corner of Peter’s mouth twitches up in a tiny smile, possibly one of relief. “Absolutely not. Stiles is a little young for my taste.”

His answer seems to knock all the wind out of John’s sails, and he lowers the shotgun. “Well then what in hell are you two doing slinking off together at night?”

Stiles watches as Peter’s smile widens. “We’ve been talking about you, actually.”

“Me?”

“You. I’ve been bribing Stiles with meals and caffeine to tell you what you like, so when I take you on a date, I can be certain you’ll enjoy yourself. Of course,” he purrs, stepping up onto the porch and right onto John’s personal space, ”It’s a date with me, so a good time’s guaranteed.”

John drops the shotgun onto the porch swing and breathes out, “Well, shit.”

Stiles is treated to the sight of Peter Hale leaning in close and brushing his lips over his dad’s, soft and chaste. “Let me take you out and treat you right, Sheriff?”

Stiles’s father doesn’t pull away, and a broad grin spreads across his face. “If you’re taking me out, you can call me John. And I don’t put out, not on the first date,” he says, before kissing Peter back.  

And that’s it, Stiles is out, he’s done, he doesn’t need to see this. He scrambles inside and heads upstairs.

He thinks now might be a good time to call Derek.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look! Winter wrote a companion piece!   
> [Classic is Just Another Word for Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309822)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Classic is Just Another Word for Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309822) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter)




End file.
